


Silent Touches

by Chasyn



Series: Hips are Fast as Lightning [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Jason is sleeping, M/M, Sorta creepy, Zack is watching, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Jason was beautiful when he slept.





	Silent Touches

Jason was asleep. It wasn't exactly a surprise. It was nearly 3 in the morning. He was laying on his back, his chest bare and a pair of faded, loose pajama pants hung low around his waist. The curtains were drawn open, the pale moonlight filtering in and made the sleeping boy glow. He looked so peaceful as he slept. He wasn't the Red Ranger, the failed star quarterback, his father's disappointment, the boss man. He was just Jason.

His Jason.

Zack sat in the windowsill for a while, just watching Red sleep. He was there most nights. He didn't sleep well. And he just needed a few minutes of peace. He couldn't get that at his house. He was too conscious of his mother in the next room. But something about watching Jason sleep, so peaceful and quiet and beautiful.

Zack slipped from the window. He made no noise as he walked over towards the bed. He hovered over Jason for a moment. He lifted his hand and watched the shadows play about Jason's skin as he weaved in and out of the cascading moonlight. He smiled. Jason really was beautiful. Not that Zack would ever tell him. Well... maybe he would.

He sat down, slowly and gently, on the edge of the bed. He studied Jason's face as he did so. He held his breath, waiting to see if Jason would stir. But the Red Ranger didn't. He never did. Zack let out a sigh and smiled again. He reached out and touched Jason's forehead. His touch was light as he drug his fingers up to Jason's hairline. He kept going and brushed his fingers through Jason's hair. It always amazed him how soft Jason's hair was.

Jason tilted his head back, leaning into Zack's touch. The still sleeping teenager let out a contented sounding sigh. Zack stilled his fingers for a moment. And still, Jason stay asleep. The guy really could sleep through anything. Zack uncurled his fingers from Jason's hair.

He shouldn't do it. He knew he shouldn't do it. But he really wanted to. Zack bit his lip as his hand hovered over Jason's stomach. He touched his fingers lightly to Jason's skin. Jason flinched under him. Zack smiled again. "You're beautiful." He whispered, his voice barely audible to even his own ears. He moved his fingers up a few inches.

Then a hand snaked out and grabbed his. Zack stopped his movements and lifted his eyes to meet Jason. Zack smiled at him. Jason's eyes narrowed into a glare. With his other hand, he reached up and tangled his fist in Zack's shirt. He yanked him down closer and gently brought their lips together. It was gentle and short lived, just a light peck, barely a brush. Jason was still half asleep and Zack was too caught off guard to take advantage of the situation.

Then Jason let go of Zack's shirt. He rolled over on his side and pulled Zack down with him. "Sleep." He mumbled.

Zack smiled as Jason pulled him closer. He tucked his forehead against Jason's bare back and closed his eyes.


End file.
